Field of the Invention
This invention relates to managing data and more particularly relates to using solid-state storage as cache for high-capacity, non-volatile storage devices.
Description of the Related Art
In general, cache is advantageous because data that is accessed often or that is loaded as part of an application or operating system may be stored in cache with subsequent access much quicker than when the data must be accessed through a high-capacity, non-volatile (“HCNV”) storage device, such as a hard disk drive (“HDD”), an optical drive, tape storage, etc. Cache is typically included in a computer.